


Husband.

by Plant_plant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, i had a thought at like 2am and this is the result, soft, soft husbands are very happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plant_plant/pseuds/Plant_plant
Summary: Takahiro and Issei are enjoying their honeymoon and appreciating how lucky they are to have each other.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, matsuhana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Husband.

There was not many ways Takahiro could describe how amazing it was to see this view first thing in the morning. 

Before him laid his husband of just three days. It felt surreal to be married to him. He had to constantly remind himself he was Matsukawa Takahiro now and it made him smile every single time. Right now his wedding ring glinted in the rising sun which was gracing the room. 

The sun seemed to gently kiss his sleeping husbands face as Takahiro couldn’t help but move some of the mans slightly long hair out of his face. The freckles dotting his freshly tanned skin was so so beautiful. The sun really did bless his Issei when they went outside. 

Takahiro’s own skin was slightly red where he had burnt which made Issei tease him. 

So far their honeymoon was more than they could ever ask for. Just the two of them all the way away from their issues and problems... It was peaceful and perfect. No one here judged them for being sappy or in love. Seeing as the hotel was mostly filled with other newly weds... The staff were used to it and instead were just very sweet and understanding. Not to mention... 

Takahiro let out a happy sigh and placed his hand on his husbands cheek gently stroking it in an attempt to wake him up. Issei’s nose scrunched up rather cutely making Takahiro laugh lightly. 

Issei refused to open his eyes until he heard the laugh he fell in love with so early in the morning. His coffee eyes opened slightly squinting because of the bright light...   
When he finally adjusted his breathe was practically stolen from him. Takahiro was laughing so cutely as the sun shone from the window behind him making him seem practically angelic. Issei was truly blessed to be able to see this first thing in the morning.... 

“What’s so funny?” Issei asked his voice slightly deeper than usual due to just waking up.  
Takahiro’s cheeks blushed at how attractive his husband could sound even after just waking up. Takahiro continued smiling like an idiot. He couldn’t help it these past few days. His cheeks hurt from smiling constantly honestly but how could he stop? His best friend, his boyfriend, his everything was now the man he married. The man who would be his forever. He was convinced Issei was soulmate.   
“Nothing husband~ I’m just happy,” Takahiro admitted and Issei smiled at him.  
Issei gently kissed his forehead and stayed there for a few seconds more than needed...   
“Me too husband.” 

It was a simple word really. ‘Husband’ but to them right now it meant the entire world. They were finally finally married. After years of pining in school and then confessing during graduation and all the many more experiences they had through out their time together.... Even the bad ones. It just felt so blissful and so right. 

The sun was only rising higher as the two just led there feeling content and happy in each other’s presence.   
“Hey Issei?” Takahiro whispered making his husband hum in reply.   
Takahiro bit his lip slightly with nerves then sighed.  
“Do you think... Do you think one day your parents will approve of us?” Takahiro asked nervously.  
He didn’t want to ruin their honeymoon with this but he felt so awful when his parents showed to their wedding but Issei’s didn’t... However Takahiro’s mother simply told them to enjoy it and that Takahiro’s parents would always support whatever the both of them chose. 

Issei sighed softly at his husbands question. It was a complicated situation... Honestly his parents were usually okay with everything he did but this was one thing they couldn’t bring themselves to approve of immediately...   
“I’m sure they’ll come around, besides, you’re my family now too,” Issei told him reassuringly.   
Takahiro smiled softly and pressed a gentle kiss to his husbands lips.   
“You’re my family now as well Issei, let’s get up before the Iwazuimi’s call us to check in,” Takahiro beamed at Issei. 

Issei sighed and nodded as they both leisurely slid out of bed. Toru and Hajime made it their job to check the two were okay almost daily. Not that Issei and Takahiro hadn’t done the same on their honeymoon so this was the iwaizumi’s ‘revenge’ as they called it. 

The two husbands got ready for their day of... What was it today? Oh right they were going to try surfing again. 

The two held hands as they left their room to face the waves... This was one of the simpler challenges ahead of them as they headed into their future together....

~Later~

Issei’s phone buzzed with a call from his dad and the conversation left Issei crying... Happy tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> I hope you’re all staying safe and washing your hands! ~ Plant


End file.
